Janine De Luca
Janine de Luca is the head of Abel Township and is responsible for keeping its residents safe. She owns the farmlands on which Abel Township was built. She is no-nonsense and insists on following protocol, but is understanding and calm under pressure. She's also an incredibly talented electrical engineer and linguist. She still lives in the farmhouse at the center of the Quad. Background Before the Zombie Apocalypse Janine worked as a diplomatic translator because of her proficiency in both Urdu and Hindi, as well as speaking proficiently in over 12 languages. In S4M11 (Lullaby), Janine reveals that she grew up speaking Urdu as a result of spending most of her childhood living in Pakistan. When her diplomat parents were killed in a car crash when Janine was 12, she and her brother lived with her father's friend, General Bakari, in England. Because of her grasp of regional politics and her language skills, she was recruited by her brother, Tom De Luca, and eventually joined the special operation in MI6 as Operative 4. During testing, Janine was given an evaluation which involved examining the contents of a box to learn about a fictional European country and make recommendations for how to settle conflicts within the country. There was a fake language, fake maps, and fake currency, among other variables. Each agent was scored out of 9 points. A 4 was required to pass, and a 6 was considered outstanding. Janine received a 9 and handed in a list of recommendations on how they could make the test more difficult. During her first missions, Janine made a mistake in understanding a subtle body language of one of the men complaining about his wife, allegedly gathering a force to kill him. Unfortunately, as it turns out, the wife who has also previously asked Janine for help, was abused by her husband and wanted her cousins to protect her from her husband. Because of Janine's mistake in reading the false pretenses of the husband, the wife was permanently disfigured by the acid, as husband punished the wife for speaking about her injustices with anyone. This caused Janine's paranoid and self-doubt episodes . Janine was then a part of the special response team sent to investigate the initial zombie outbreak (Virtual Race No3), where she provided tactical support. She has strong skills in tactical operations with a specialism in small-unit tactics and experience of guerilla combat. Despite her skills in keeping calm under pressure, she is quoted in the Virtual Race to have "shown herself unstable in the past." Because of this, Operative 5 was instructed as such: "If you doubt her loyalty at any point, you are licensed to terminate." Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Personality Janine is cool and collected, although because of this she ends up coming off as aloof. Because of her military background, she is a stickler for protocol and shows some exasperation when Sam strays from proper procedures. Despite her icy exterior, she is kind and deeply committed to protecting Abel and its inhabitants. Quotes "My name is Janine de Luca and I own the ground upon which Abel Township has been created. I help to build and maintain Abel’s infrastructure, especially its electronics and security systems. While we are still a long way from creating a completely sustainable set of amenities, we have been making exceptional progress in improving Abel’s facilities in the past weeks. I am, in particular, pleased with the improvements to our transmission range and our camera coverage in the field - having such a wide network of CCTV equipment to tap into is a real blessing. My next task is attempting to repair an e-reader picked up by Runner 11. Maybe then we’ll have more than four books to go around. We live in hope." Category:People Category:Abel Township